Marionette
by BlackHime13
Summary: Trilogía sentimientos: 3- Atrevimiento y pasión / Tsuna ha olvidado el cumpleaños de sus dos semes. ¿Cómo piensa compensarles?


_Marionette_

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. ¡Esto no puede esta pasándome a mí! Grité mentalmente viendo con horror la fecha que mostraba mi calendario. Los últimos tres meses habían sido una tortura para mí y para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos por finalizar el mes de Junio.

Si os preguntáis que tiene de malo eso es que... ¡olvidé el cumpleaños de esos dos! Mientras lloro por mi mala memoria os contaré que por esos dos me refiero a las dos personas más temibles que conozco, exceptuando a Reborn claro está. Si eso es. Me estoy refiriendo a Hibari Kyoya, cuyo cumpleaños fue el 5 de Mayo, y de Rokudo Mukuro, el cual cumplía el día 9 de Junio.

Si pensáis que la única razón por la que debería lamentar el no haberme acordado es porque son dos de mis guardianes pues entonces estáis equivocados. Es cierto que también estoy al tanto de este día tan señalado para el resto de mis guardianes y amigos pero la razón por la que el de ellos dos son relativamente, muchísimo más, importante es por que comenzamos a salir poco antes de mi cumpleaños. En otras palabras, hace más de nueve meses.

Un aura de depresión me rodea entero. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mal novio? Es cierto que para mi cumpleaños no hicimos nada porque hubo unos problemas en la mansión de Italia y ellos dos tuvieron que ir a arreglar las cosas, pero aún así se que me habían preparado algo. Si os preguntáis cómo lo sé es porque Reborn terminó por confesarme que les había ayudado para que pudiesen avanzar un poquito más conmigo de una forma... más íntima. De solo recordar lo que pretendía que ellos dos hiciesen para conseguir que yo aceptase hacer aquello con ellos hace que mi cara arda de vergüenza. Si, lo admito. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo saliendo nunca hemos llegado a hacer nada más que besos y dejar que me acaricien un poco por debajo de la ropa. No es que no confíe en ellos ni tampoco que no haya pensado nunca en hacer eso es solo que... soy muy inseguro de mi mismo. Pienso que en cuanto me vean como vine al mundo se desilusionarán. No soy una mujer por lo que no tengo curvas ni la piel tan suave como ellas. Además los dos son tan atractivos y tienen tantas admiradoras que a veces pienso que en cualquier momento me dejarán por alguna de ellas. Sé que si les dijese algo como esto ellos pensarían que es una enorme estupidez, e incluso yo lo pienso, pero no puedo evitar que estos pensamientos ronden por mi cabeza sin parar.

Camino arrastrando los pies y me dejo caer sobre la cama de mi habitación. Ahora entiendo la razón del mal humor de ambos. Al principio vi como Mukuro parecía burlarse de Kyoya por algo que yo no llegué a entender y después pasó a ser al revés para finalizar con los dos siendo bastante distantes conmigo. Ahora que miro hacia atrás veo lo cruel, podría decirse, e insensible que he sido con ellos. Cuando me preguntaban si no había algo que tuviese que decirles o si no se me olvidaba algo siempre respondí con un "seguro no es nada importante, estoy ocupado".

Tengo unas tremendas ganas de llorar y de volver el tiempo atrás para golpearme con saña. Mientras aprieto la cabeza contra la almohada siento que algo salta encima mío. Giro levemente la cabeza para encontrar a un pequeño pero lindo gato naranja de ojos amarillos que me mira fijamente pidiendo que lo acaricie. Este fue el regalo que ellos me trajeron después de la misión a Italia y la verdad es que me puso muy contento que tuviesen aquel detalle.

Mientras acaricio al pequeño gatito me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así. Tengo que hacer algo para compensarles pero el problema es que no se el qué. Tal vez podría pedirle consejo a alguno de los chicos pero seguramente solo serviría para hacerme perder el tiempo. Reborn sería una buena opción pero él está de viaje en China, haciéndole una visita a Fong, claro que con la compañía de Lambo puesto que no le deja solo ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

Medito durante un buen rato hasta que una idea me pasa por la cabeza. Es algo que oí a Haru y Kyoko hablar una vez y aunque es algo vergonzoso creo que podría funcionar. Suspiro y cojo mi móvil para llamarlas puesto que esto no puedo hacerlo yo solo.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Por otra parte ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El prefecto estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho mirando unos papeles pero realmente su mente estaba en otro lugar. Al principio no le molestó que su pequeña pareja se olvidase de su cumpleaños puesto que no era algo tan importante pero entonces vio como los de los demás herbívoros si los había recordado y aquello le dolió. Además de que las burlas de la estúpida piña también le molestaron, aunque se la pudo devolver cuando el lindo castaño también olvidó el del peliazul. Aunque al comienzo fue algo divertido vengarse por sus comentarios después comenzó a pensar que tal vez su dulce pareja ya no les quería como decía y aquel pensamiento crecía día a día cuando este no les dejaba casi tocarle.

Estaba consciente de que tanto él como el peliazul estaban pensando lo mismo y por ello se habían distanciado un poco del menor para poder pensar con claridad. En algún momento discutieron sobre si debían hablar con él y preguntarle si quería dejarlo pero ambos coincidieron en que los dos eran demasiado egoístas y querían seguir al lado del menor incluso si este ya no sentía lo mismo. Por eso decidieron esperar y ver qué era lo que hacía el ojimiel. Si decidía seguir con ellos o no era su decisión pero de ninguna manera serían ellos los que sacarían a relucir el tema.

Dejando salir un suspiro decidió concentrarse en su trabajo pero entonces sintió una presencia conocida por él.

- **¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de piña?** \- preguntó con desgana. Es verdad que habían dejado de discutir cuando comenzaron a salir con el décimo pero aún no se llevaban del todo bien.

- **Hmp. Nagi me echó de Kokuyo porqué tenía una reunión con sus dos amigas y dijo que yo tenía prohibido estar por allí molestando. Vine aquí por que era el único lugar para estar tranquilo, a parte de la casa de Tsunayoshi-kun claro.** \- respondió tranquilamente el de ojos bicolor que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá del lugar.

- **Mientras no molestes me da igual.** \- comentó finalmente el moreno y después volvió a sus papeles.

El silencio reinó el lugar aunque los dos estaban pensando en exactamente lo mismo. " _¿Qué estará haciendo nuestro pequeño conejo?_ "

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Volviendo con el ojimiel ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nada más llamar a ambas chicas estas no tardaron en aparecer en su casa realmente entusiasmadas. Cuando les comentó su idea ellas sonrieron y lo arrastraron hacia el centro comercial para comprar todo lo que necesitarían. Mientras ellos iban a comprar ropa, mayoritariamente, le encargaron a Chrome la decoración para así ahorrarse tiempo. Evidentemente llevarían todo a cabo en Kokuyo Land puesto que en la escuela era inimaginable, sobre todo porque el prefecto estaría allí si o si y no sabrían como hacer que se marchase sin que sospechara y, en su casa tampoco era buena idea puesto que estaba su madre allí.

Suspiró con notorio cansancio al tiempo en que se sentaba en un pequeño sillón a la espera de que ambas chicas dejasen de discutir sobre la ropa y se decidiesen de una buena vez. Miró hacia un lado aburrido y allí pudo notar unas prendas de ropa que le llenaron de curiosidad. Sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó y caminó hasta la tienda de enfrente donde entró, asegurándose que ninguna de las dos le viesen. Con un poco de vergüenza se encaminó hasta el mostrador y le preguntó a la chica de allí sobre las prendas en cuestión.

- **Es raro ver a alguien como tú interesado en este tipo de ropa.** \- comentó con sinceridad mientras buscaba lo pedido. El ojimiel se ruborizó aún más pero respondió.

- **Bueno... quiero sorprender a alguien y... al verla se me ocurrió que sería lo mejor que podría llevar para lograrlo.** \- explicó tímidamente.

- **Ya veo...** \- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo en que le extendía la ropa.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió al probador. Una vez allí comenzó a desvestirse y se colocó la otra. La verdad es que cuando terminó no quiso ni mirarse al espejo por miedo a lo que podría encontrar allí y fue entonces cuando la joven le habló desde detrás de la cortina.

- **¿Qué tal? ¿Es como imaginaste o quieres ver algo más?** \- preguntó descorriendo un poco la tela para mirarle pero abrió los ojos como platos al verle.

- **¿Me queda tan mal?** \- cuestionó con preocupación comenzando a pensar que aquello no había sido buena idea en absoluto.

- **¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Estás increíble!** \- casi gritó emocionada.

- **¿En serio?** \- preguntó un poco cohibido.

- **Venga, gira y mírate en el espejo.** \- alentó ella. El menor lo hizo y se sorprendió con lo que su reflejo mostraba.

- **¿De verdad soy yo?** \- cuestionó anonadado y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

- **Totalmente. Definitivamente volverás a enamorar a esa persona en cuanto te vea así.** \- respondió con una cálida sonrisa. El menor sonrió contento y aquello hizo que la pobre casi sangrara por la nariz ante lo lindo y sexy que se veía el ojimiel.

- **¿Te lo llevas?** \- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- **Mmm... creo que si. Deja que me cambie primero.** \- habló el castaño para volver a correr la cortina y ponerse su anterior atuendo: unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta junto a una chaqueta naranja encima.

Salió del probador con la ropa en la mano y la chica le sonrió desde el mostrador. Una vez pagó por las prendas se dispuso a salir de allí pero ella le detuvo.

- **¡Espera!** \- le llamó a lo cual el menor giró a verla.

- **¿Si?** \- susurró confundido.

- **Quiero darte esto.** \- dijo mientras le extendía una bolsa con algo dentro. Cuando el ojimiel miró en su interior se ruborizó.

- **N-no hace falta. Además no puedo solo aceptarlo sin más.** \- comentó nervioso.

- **Tranquilo. Creo que con eso definitivamente estarás perfecto.** \- animó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

El pequeño uke se lo pensó, pero asintió y con una sonrisa tímida, pero agradecida salió del local y volvió junto a sus amigas.

Estas seguían discutiendo pero cuando voltearon a preguntarle su opinión se sorprendieron al verle con una par de bolsas en la mano.

- **¿De donde has sacado eso Tsuna-kun?** \- preguntó la castaña.

- **Etto...** \- comenzó el ojimiel pero fue interrumpido por el grito de la morena.

- **¡Hahi! ¡Esto es perfecto Tsuna-san!** \- gritó la morena al ver el contenido de estas.

- **Gracias... las vi y pensé que era lo que necesitaba.** \- comentó con timidez.

- **Entonces vayamos con Chrome-chan para la segunda parte del plan.** \- dijo la castaña.

Los tres asintieron y salieron del lugar camino a Kokuyo Land donde les esperaba una cansada pero contenta peliazul.

- **¿Y bien? ¿Está todo como lo ideamos?** \- preguntaron ambas chicas a la ilusionista.

- **Si. Hice todo como lo dijimos y creo que está incluso mejor a como imaginamos.** \- respondió orgullosa.

- **¡Vamos!** \- gritaron excitadas mientras arrastraban al castaño dentro del lugar.

Una vez llegaron a la sala acordada e inspeccionaron todo el lugar sonrieron contentas.

- **¡Bien! Con esto listo solo falta una parte.** \- comentaron para girar a ver al castaño que asentía sonrojado.

Media hora después finalmente terminaron y ellas se fueron deseándole suerte al castaño y pidiéndole que después les cuente todo con pelos y señales cosa que el menor se negó a hacer por que aquello sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Cuando ellas por fin se marcharon él procedió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la recién comprada. Con un sonrojo se miró en un espejo y también se puso lo que la dependienta le regaló. Una vez finalizada esa tarea solo tuvo que esperar a que sus dos semes aparecieran, lo cual sería en muy poco si todo iba como debía.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Namimori: entrada ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Se encontraban un moreno, un peliplateado y un rubio en la entrada de la institución pensando qué hacer.

- **Aunque Tsuna nos haya pedido llevarlos va a ser una tarea muy difícil**.- comentó el moreno.

- **Si el décimo a dicho de llevarlos hay que llevarlos aunque sea amordazados y maniatados.** \- respondió el ojijade.

- **Tranquilo. Le prometí a mi hermanito que le ayudaríamos y eso vamos a hacer.** \- dijo con decisión el rubio.

- **¿Has pensado en algo?** \- preguntó el moreno.

- **Sip. Pero será mejor hacerlo ya o se nos hará tarde.** \- avisó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al salón del comité disciplinario donde sabía que estaban esos dos.

Ambos chicos le siguieron sin entender muy bien cómo iba a lograr convencerlos sin delatar las intenciones de su jefe.

Como si fuese su propia casa entró a la sala haciendo que el prefecto frunciera el ceño.

- **¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?** \- cuestionó con fastidio.

- **Kyoya no seas así.** \- hizo su típico berrinche.

- **Si no has venido a pelear márchate.** \- demandó enojado.

- **¿Y si te digo que si me acompañas todas tus preocupaciones se irán?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- **¿De qué estás hablando?** \- cuestionó sin entender pero aún enojado.

- **Cierto conejito está esperando la llegada de sus dos lobos feroces.** \- comentó como si nada. Detrás suyo la tormenta y lluvia le miraron sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- **¿Qué le habéis echo a Tsunayoshi-kun?** \- preguntó ahora un enojado ilusionista.

- **Nosotros nada. Solo somos los mensajeros, pero si queréis saber de qué hablamos solo tenéis que venir.** \- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

- **¡Bastardo! ¡El décimo dijo que hmasdfa!** \- no terminó de gritar cuando el moreno le había tapado la boca.

- **¿Qué tiene que ver el pequeño animal con esto?** \- cuestionó la nube.

- **Solo lo sabrás si vienes. Al igual que tú Mukuro.** \- instó el rubio algo nervioso.

- **¿Crees que solo accederemos sin más?** \- fue ahora el ilusionista el que preguntó.

- **Mirad... Tsuna nos dijo que os llevásemos y si no estáis donde debéis en 15 minutos dijo que se iría a casa. ¿Vais a dejar que se deprima cuando solo quiere compensaros por lo que sea que haya pasado entre vosotros tres?** \- habló seriamente la lluvia.

Ambos, nube y niebla, se miraron y sin preguntar se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron detrás del otro moreno. Caminaron hasta llegar al territorio del ilusionista y antes de entrar el espadachín les hizo parar.

- **Nosotros nos vamos. A partir de aquí seguís vosotros. Supongo que no hace falta deciros que habitación es.** \- comentó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos.

Con una sonrisa se despidió y los tres se marcharon dejándolos allí sin terminar de entender nada. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron a la vez.

- **Bueno... sea lo que sea que Tsunayoshi-kun haya preparado...** \- comenzó el ilusionista.

- **...será mejor no hacerle esperar.** \- terminó la nube.

Caminaron hasta la sala que normalmente usa el peliazul y se encontraron con el lugar siendo iluminado por pequeñas velas lilas y azules. Había una cortina justo en la mitad de la habitación por lo que no podían ver más allá de ella pero casi rozándola se encontraban dos cómodos sillones. Caminaron hasta allí y vieron una nota sobre uno de ellos la cual leyeron sin demora:

 _ **Etto... Kyoya y Mukuro... siento mucho haber olvidado algo tan**_

 _ **importante como vuestros cumpleaños por lo**_

 _ **que hoy quiero compensaros. Si aceptáis entonces solo tenéis que sentaros en los**_

 _ **sillones pero en cuanto lo hagáis quedaréis esposados. Os lo**_

 _ **digo para que no queráis matarme luego y también por que es cosa vuestra si creéis**_

 _ **o no que podréis aguantar sin moveros unos minutos.**_

 _ **Tenéis un par de minutos para pensarlo pero si decís que no pues esto no habrá**_

 _ **servido de nada jejejejeje.**_

 _ **Atte: Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

- **Básicamente estás diciendo que aceptemos sentarnos tranquilamente por que si no lo hacemos nos quedamos sin sorpresa ¿es así?** \- preguntó al aire el moreno. Como respuesta hubo un par de tirones en la cortina donde detrás estaba el castaño.

- **Bueno... tampoco creo que algo que dure un par de minutos pueda hacer que deseemos movernos con desesperación.** \- comentó con gracia el peliazul.

- **Entonces sentaos si estáis tan seguros de que no os arrepentiréis de ello.** \- dijo el castaño.

- **Vale.** \- respondieron ambos y sin más se sentaron cada uno en un sillón. Inmediatamente unas esposas les inmovilizaron los brazos y las piernas, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento por su parte.

- **Por cierto, aunque os arrepintáis esas esposas no se pueden romper porque absorben vuestras llamas. Solo se abrirán cuando yo lo permita.** \- avisó y los semes pensaron que aquello no es que les afectase mucho, sin embargo cuando vieron al castaño salir de detrás de la cortina su pensamiento cambió a un "mierda ¿qué he hecho?".

- **Bien... ¿entonces empezamos?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida pero llevando aquel conjunto también era provocadora. (Ropa- **.** **?zx=16f26357ab94e39d** )

Ambos semes tragaron saliva con dificultad y asintieron entonces una música comenzó a sonar a la vez que la cortina caía dejando ver un pequeño escenario junto con una barra vertical en el centro.

 **Marionette-Nightcore Male Version** ( watch?v=rGOwgHH5aLM)

El ojimiel comenzó a mover las caderas al son de la música, incitando a sus dos únicos espectadores los cuales estaban lamentando profundamente el no poder moverse.

He says Hey! Wait **  
**Listen now to what I've got to say **  
**I don't think I want it this way **  
**We become some more Excuse and love that's come undone **  
**And how do we get so numb **  
**I wanna be in your control **  
**So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go

I wanna be your puppet on a string **  
**Baby I'm not holding back **  
**We can do anything **  
**And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way **  
**We're as close to love as we'll ever get **  
**I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

So lets play the charade **  
**I'm helpless like a child lost in the dark **  
**And I need you to light a spark **  
**It's a game but the same **  
**I need to feel that this is love somehow **  
**So don't disconnect me now **  
**I wanna be in your control **  
**So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go

I wanna be your puppet on a string **  
**Baby I'm not holding back **  
**We can do anything **  
**And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way **  
**We're as close to love as we'll ever get **  
**I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

Laying head to head and toe to toe **  
**And we're body to body **  
**I feel you beside me **  
**We're in this masquerade **  
**A beautiful game or play **  
**It's so powerful with you controlling me **  
**

I wanna be your puppet on a string **  
**Baby I'm not holding back **  
**We can do anything **  
**And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way **  
**We're as close to love as we'll ever get

I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marïonette x4

A medida que avanzaba la canción el castaño iba haciendo movimientos cada vez más insinuantes: desde mover las caderas y bajar y subir por la barra hasta sentarse sobre sus dos semes y sin dejar de mover las caderas mirarles a los ojos fijamente. Nunca una canción de casi tres minutos se les había hecho tan larga y tortuosa.

Sus pantalones comenzaron a apretar casi al punto de ser doloroso. Ver a su tímido novio hacerles un espectáculo como ese era algo que nunca iban a poder olvidar. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse erráticas y sus pensamientos poco a poco empezaron a concentrarse en una sola cosa: lo mucho que querían hacer completamente suyo al chico que tenían en frente.

Sin darse cuenta apretaron los puños sintiéndose impotentes al no poder moverse. Aquello lo notó el pequeño uke y se sintió orgulloso de haber logrado su objetivo. Si aquellos dos habían reaccionado de esa forma ante su baile y su atuendo significaba que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Para cuando la canción terminó el menor se encontraba sentado sobre el moreno con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Le besó tierna y rápidamente para luego levantarse, sentarse sobre el otro y besarle de igual forma.

- **¿Qué os pareció?** \- cuestionó en un susurro sin borrar su sonrisa y muy cerca de los labios de la niebla.

- **¿Hace falta responder a eso?** \- respondió con otra pregunta el ilusionista a la vez que movía la cadera para que se rozase con el trasero del contrario para hacer más obvia su respuesta.

El castaño soltó una pequeña risita satisfecho y se levanto de encima de su seme. Seguidamente se acercó hasta el pequeño escenario y se sentó allí mientras cruzaba las piernas. Ambos chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad al observar a su lindo novio frente suyo. Les estaba torturando a propósito.

- **¿Podrías quitarnos esto ya?** \- pidió la nube sin dejar de verle con lujuria.

- **Mmm... ¿doushite?** \- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- **¿Cómo que por qué?** \- cuestionó ahora el peliazul apretando los dientes.

- **Si... dijisteis que no sería problema estar esposados unos minutos. ¿Por qué la urgencia ahora de estar libres?** \- quiso saber sin dejar la voz inocente aunque en sus ojos se podía notar la diversión de la situación.

- **¿Por qué? El baile terminó así que ya no hay razón de seguir con esto.** \- respondió el moreno un tanto alarmado puesto que parecía que el castaño realmente no tenía intención de soltarles, al menos no pronto.

- **Mmm... ¿pero quién dijo que esta era la única sorpresa?** \- preguntó el ojimiel sonriendo maliciosamente.

- **¿De qué hablas?** \- cuestionó el ilusionista.

El menor solo amplió su sonrisa y se levantó para acercase lentamente a las dos personas que más quería. Se ubicó detrás del ojiazul y le vendó los ojos ante la sorprendida mirada del moreno.

- **Ni se te ocurra herbívoro.** \- le amenazó pero el ojimiel solo ignoró sus palabras y le vendó de todas formas.

- **Ahora sí voy a empezar con vuestra sorpresa.** \- comentó un tanto divertido pero con un deje de timidez y vergüenza en la voz.

Se acercó a donde el escenario y sacó una pequeña cámara de vídeo. La colocó donde le pareció más adecuado y procedió a hacer lo mismo con otras tres. Una vez todo preparado giró a ver a sus dos semes los cuales parecían atentos a cualquier sonido que ocurriese a su alrededor.

Puesto que estaba más cerca del moreno comenzó con él. Se acercó y se sentó encima suyo, notando el pequeño salto de sorpresa que hizo el mayor al sentirle sobre suyo. Con una sonrisa fue acercando su rostro hasta sentir la respiración del contrario mezclarse con la suya propia. Podía notar los pequeños espasmos del mayor causados por la expectación y deseo. Sin esperar más acabó con la distancia que los separaba juntando ambos labios. Al principio fue solo un roce pero notando la necesidad del mayor le permitió el acceso a su boca siendo invadido por la lengua contraria inmediatamente. Ambos órganos calientes se enroscaban entre si, mezclando las dos salivas y produciendo un sonido realmente excitante. El peliazul al lado podía oír aquellos sonidos y su deseo no paraba de aumentar al imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo. Con un pequeño gemido el ojimiel se separó de la boca ajena para poder recuperar el aire. Observó fijamente al mayor que también respiraba agitadamente y movió un poco las caderas para comprobar que el contrario estaba completamente listo. Este soltó un gruñido ante el movimiento, era una tortura sentir el trasero del menor sobre su miembro y no poder hacer nada. Pronto dejó de sentir el peso sobre suyo y gimió entre aliviado y molesto. Entonces oyó una leve risita por parte del menor el cual solo bajó su rostro hasta el oído ajeno y susurró unas cuantas palabras.

- **Tranquilo... todavía no he terminado.** \- y después de aquello besó y mordió el lóbulo del contrario.

A continuación se movió hacia la niebla e hizo lo mismo. Le besó apasionadamente hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y una vez comprobó que también estaba completamente excitado se bajó de sus piernas. Después cogió un pequeño mando y al apretar uno de los botones ambos sillones se movieron hasta quedar uno frente al otro, tan cerca que los dos semes podían notar las rodillas del contrario.

- **¿Qué estás..?** \- iba a preguntar el moreno pero fue interrumpido por un rápido beso.

- **Solo callad y dejadme seguir.** \- medio ordenó el menor y dio gracias a que ambos estaban con los ojos vendados porque sino serían capaces de ver su pronunciado sonrojo.

Entonces se sentó otra vez sobre el peliazul solo que esta vez lo hizo de espaldas. Se agachó y, gracias a la cercanía conque los había dejado, llegó a dejar su rostro muy cerca del miembro del azabache. Suspiró ligeramente y con las manos algo temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno. El moreno saltó de la sorpresa y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero al notar como una de las manos del menor le bajaba lentamente el bóxer. Y aunque solo fue lo suficiente como para dejar salir a su miembro de aquella prisión se sintió bastante aliviado al no notar toda aquella presión.

Soltó un escueto gemido cuando sintió la mano del menor sobre su hombría y no solo gimió sino que también saltó un poco en cuanto algo más húmedo rozó la cabeza de su miembro.

- **Eso es... ahggmm.** \- intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su propio gemido. No era posible. Su lindo e inocente novio no podía estarle haciendo aquello. ¡Es que era imposible que el menor le estuviese haciendo un oral! Pero la pequeña lengua contraria le hizo pensar lo contrario. Esta se movía con lentitud por lo largo y ancho de todo ese gran miembro. Aunque al ver por primera vez lo grande que era se asustó no podía echarse atrás después de haberlo preparado todo. Siguió jugando un poco pero al levantar la vista y notar lo agitado y desesperado que estaba el mayor decidió ir con lo principal. Abrió lo más que pudo su boca y con cuidado fue envolviendo toda la longitud de su pareja entre las calientes paredes de su boca. Cuando notó que ya no podía entrar nada más procedió a sacarlo con lentitud para volver a meterlo. Así comenzó con un sube y baja ayudado por su lengua que recorría lo que podía de todo aquel enorme pedazo de carne.

Mientras su boca se ocupaba de uno de sus semes sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse y así rozarse contra la hombría de su otro seme. Este gimió bajito por aquellos sutiles roces pero no era suficiente. Esto el menor lo notó y con una de sus manos, pasando por debajo de su cuerpo, procedió a desabrochar el pantalón contrario. Aunque tardó un poco por la posición en la que estaba logró por fin desabrocharlo completamente y bajarle el bóxer lo suficiente para que el miembro del peliazul saliese de su prisión de tela. Al igual que el moreno el ilusionista también se sintió aliviado al no notar la presión a su miembro y gimió al sentir la tímida mano del ojimiel recorrer su cuerpo. El movimiento era algo torpe pero no le quitaba lo placentero. Con un rítmico sube y baja y con la presión justa el de ojos bicolor se sentía en el paraíso, sobre todo porque era su lindo conejito el que le estaba haciendo aquello.

Sin perder el tiempo el menor siguió haciendo su trabajo en ambos miembros y lo único que podían hacer los mayores era gemir ante las sensaciones que les estaba proporcionando el pequeño. Aunque tenían la pequeña duda de cómo estaba haciendo el castaño para satisfacer a ambos a la vez. No podían imaginar la posición en la que se encontraban y en parte sentían que se estaban perdiendo un espectáculo que les haría tener fantasías cada vez que viesen al menor.

Sintiéndose un poco decepcionados por no poder ver nada decidieron centrarse en las placenteras sensaciones, totalmente ajenos a las cámaras que ahora mismo se encontraban grabando toda la acción.

El menor se encontraba realmente sonrojado puesto que él si era consciente de las cámaras que le estaban gravando hacer todo aquello. Y aunque una parte de él tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo y esconderse por el resto de su vida, la otra tenía muy claro que aquello que estaba haciendo era para hacer felices a las dos personas que más quería y que sin importar la vergüenza debía de llegar hasta el final. Con ese pensamiento siguió con su labor pero aumentando el ritmo de su boca y mano y la presión. Pronto sintió como ambos estaban a punto de terminar pero, contrario a lo que pensaban los semes, no se apartó y siguió hasta que sintió el semen caliente en su mano y trasero por parte del peliazul y su boca fue llenada por el del moreno aunque una parte terminó manchando su cara cuando no pudo con todo y se apartó.

Mientras ambos semes intentaban recuperar el aliento y los estragos de su reciente orgasmo pasaban, el castaño se enderezó y acomodó sobre las piernas del ilusionista al tiempo en que llevaba su mano manchada hacia su boca para limpiarla. Miró de soslayo a la cámara más cercana y después de lamerse los labios, sonrió y siguió limpiando los restos de semen de su mano y cara.

Una vez terminó sonrió al ver como sus dos novios seguían como idos así que besó castamente los labios de los dos para hacerles volver de donde fuera que estuviesen.

Al sentir los labios del pequeño sobre los suyos bajaron de las nubes donde se encontraban. Nunca hubieran imaginado que su dulce conejo fuese ha hacerles sentir tan bien y por un momento el pensamiento de que aquello ya lo había hecho antes les pasó por la cabeza pero lo olvidaron enseguida puesto que todo el mundo sabía que el menor nunca había estado con otro hombre antes de ellos.

- **Eso... fue increíble Tsunayoshi.** \- dijeron ambos a la vez haciendo sonreír contento al castaño.

- **Gracias pero...** \- susurró feliz pero paró un poco avergonzado.- **... todavía no terminé.** \- terminó de decir con un tinte rojo en las mejillas.

- **¿Seguirás torturándonos al no dejar que te toquemos?** \- preguntaron algo impacientes. No creían aguantar mucho más el no poder tocar a su pareja.

- **Jejejeje nop. Os soltaré pero solo si me prometéis algo.** \- comentó divertido.

- **¿Algo como qué?** \- cuestionaron algo tensos. Después de acceder la primera vez terminaron sin moverse y sin poder mirarle. No querían ni imaginar qué condición les pondría ahora para recuperar su movilidad.

- **Fácil... solo tenéis que prometerme que no os quitaréis la venda.** \- dijo tranquilamente.

- **¿Huh? Pero...**

- **Sabéis que si os negáis esto acaba aquí... ¿no tenéis curiosidad por saber qué sigue después de esto?** \- les tentó y ante aquello ambos tragaron saliva y asintieron lentamente.

- **Ah pero... como no podréis ver será mejor que no os mováis a menos que yo os diga que está bien.** \- comentó, tampoco quería que terminasen tropezándose con algo de la habitación por su culpa.

Ambos volvieron a asentir y el castaño volvió a pulsar otro botón del mando que hizo que las esposas se abrieran.

- **¿Esperad un momento aquí si?** \- preguntó después de darles un casto beso a ambos semes, los cuales solo se había levantado para estirar las piernas.

Solo escucharon como el menor movía algunas cosas y a continuación eran llevados de la mano hacia algún sitio. Para cuando se dieron cuenta se encontraban sentados sobre una superficie mullida, una cama fue lo que dedujeron.

El menor se sentó en medio de ambos y besó con pasión al ilusionista.

- **Podéis hacer lo que queráis ahora.** \- murmuró cuando se separó de los labios ajenos.

- **Por fin...** \- dijeron aliviados y sin perder tiempo empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. El que tuvieran que hacerlo a ciegas le pareció algo gracioso al menor ya que no sabían muy bien dónde tocaban pero eso era parte de la diversión.

Las caricias pasaron por su espalda, hombros, vientre y pecho hasta llegar a su trasero. Mientras que el moreno lamía y pellizcaba los pezones del menor la niebla bajó las manos hacia el culo del menor. Apretó las nalgas y las masajeó ganándose unos cuantos gemidos por parte de su cielo que ya estaba más que excitado por culpa de las acciones del prefecto en su pecho. Cuando iba a bajarle el pequeño pantalón negro frunció el ceño al notar algo raro. Había algo esponjoso que sobresalía pero entonces recordó que el traje llevaba una pequeña cola de conejo por lo que no le dio importancia. Siguió jugando un poco, acariciando las nalgas y las piernas del menor y cuando procedió a quitarle el pantalón de verdad apretó la esponjosa cola sin querer.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño que gimió alto y se corrió al momento. Ambos semes se quedaron estáticos ante aquella reacción. El peliazul tragó saliva con fuerza y volvió a tocar la cola. Fue entonces que notó algo que antes no.

- **Tsunayoshi... llevas... ¿un vibrador?** \- cuestionó intentando controlar las ganas de saltarle encima al menor ante el descubrimiento. El moreno se tensó ante aquella pregunta y sintió su miembro palpitar dolorosamente ante la idea de que el castaño hubiese llevado algo como eso todo ese rato.

- **A...Ahá...** \- murmuró el ojimiel intentando recuperar el aliento.

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para que ambos semes no aguantasen más. Se quitaron las vendas con rapidez y cuando observaron a su pequeño sobre la cama con la ropa medio puesta, sonrojado y sudado mientras respiraba agitadamente y aquel objeto en su trasero se movía sutilmente casi sangran por la nariz.

- **Lo sentimos pero...-** comenzó el peliazul.

- **...no aguantamos más.** \- finalizó el moreno que atacó con fiereza la boca de su uke que gimió con sorpresa y abrió los ojos sorprendido al observar fijamente los orbes gris metalizado del mayor. Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver la pasión que cubría aquellos orbes. Entrecerrando sus caramelos se dejó besar con profundidad, sintiendo como la lengua contraria recorría toda su cavidad de forma feroz, nada comparado al beso que se dieron al principio. Cuando por fin el mayor soltó su boca de ella salieron varios hilos de saliva que bajaron por su mentón y cuello. No le dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando fue el ilusionista el que atacó su boca con la misma pasión que el moreno. Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco y dejó de razonar, solo se dejó hacer por aquellos dos que tanto amaba. No se dio cuenta de cuando lo habían echo sentar entre ellos, moreno delante y peliazul detrás, ni cuando aquel pequeño objeto había abandonado su interior. Ahora tenía tres dedos de cada uno de sus semes jugando en su interior mientras que él solo podía gemir ante aquellas sensaciones. Sus ojos se encontraban humedecidos por el placer y apretó las piernas con fuerza cuando aquellos dedos abandonaron su cuerpo. Miró a sus semes temblando ligeramente por la necesidad y estos solo sonrieron con lujuria.

- **¿Podemos?** \- preguntaron a la vez y recibieron un asentimiento en respuesta. Sin borrar sus sonrisas de una sola se adentraron a la vez en el cuerpo ajeno.

- **¡Ahhaahh!** \- gritó extasiado el ojimiel. Estaba tan excitado y le habían preparado tan bien que ni siquiera le dolió en lo más mínimo.

Sin perder tiempo ambos comenzaron con el lento vaivén pero ante la estrechez del menor la urgencia de aumentar el ritmo les invadió. Sin medirse en lo más mínimo se movían con fuerza dentro del ojimiel que solo gemía encantado. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto en dejarles llegar hasta el final. Nunca pensó que pudiese llegar a sentirse tan bien. Sus semes le estaban haciendo llegar hasta el cielo, incluso su vista comenzaba a nublarse y le parecía ver estrellas. Siguió gritando y gimiendo ante las profundas estocadas que los dos mayores le daban los cuales estaban encantados por la reacción de su niño.

Los minutos pasaron y solo se oían gemidos y gritos en aquella estancia. Finalmente un grito casi ensordecedor se dejó oír junto con otros dos, que parecían más bien gruñidos de animales. Aquello marcó el final de su unión carnal. Ambos semes se vinieron dentro del castaño llenándolo por completo mientras que este lo hizo entre su vientre y el del moreno.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama respirando agitadamente. Los mayores miraron al menor y le besaron tierna y castamente en la frente, mejillas y labios para después recostarse cada uno a un lado del menor.

- **Prometisteis que no os las quitaríais.** \- murmuró con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

- **Lo siento pero saber aquello fue demasiado para nuestro autocontrol.** \- respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Idiotas...** \- susurró avergonzado y eso solo aumentó las sonrisas en ambos semes.

Sin decir nada más se dedicaron a dormir tranquilamente.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Días después ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Un par de días después el castaño llegó a la sala del comité disciplinario donde sabía que estarían sus dos novios esperándole.

- **Buenos días, Kyoya, Mukuro.** \- saludó con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

- **Buenos días.** \- saludaron a la vez.

- **¿Por qué me hiciste venir, Tsunayoshi?** \- preguntó el ilusionista.

- **Bueno... quería daros vuestro regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.** \- murmuró el menor mirando hacia el suelo.

- **¿Pensé que eso fue lo que hiciste hace un par de días?** \- cuestionó mirándole con lujuria el prefecto. El rubor en las mejillas del uke aumentaron pero solo negó con la cabeza.

- **Aquello solo fue una parte del regalo.** \- susurró y antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciese otro comentario sobre aquel día, se levantó del sofá donde estaban los tres sentados y cogió una pequeña bolsa que les extendió.

- **¿Un CD?** \- preguntaron a la vez sin entender. El sonrojo en el menor aumentó pero solo asintió.

- **Necesitaba hacer aquello para que esto saliese bien.** \- murmuró.

- **¿Quieres decir que aquí...está todo lo que hicimos grabado?** \- cuestionó sorprendidos. El menor solo asintió. Una sonrisa satisfecha e ilusionada se instauró en sus rostros que se borró al oír las siguientes palabras del menor.

- **Solo quiero avisaros que como alguien se entere de que eso existe no dejaré que me volváis a tocar nunca más... o mejor dejaré que Byakuran me folle ¿estamos?** \- le amenazó con la cara completamente roja. Ambos semes asintieron totalmente serios puesto que aquella amenaza iba muy en serio y ellos lo notaron.

Después de aquello estuvieron un rato hablando y besándose de tanto en tanto pero a la niebla le quedaba una duda por resolver.

- **Tsunayoshi.** \- le llamó.

- **¿Si?** \- respondió curioso.

- **Dijiste que nadie sabe sobre este vídeo pero... Nagi y las demás te ayudaron a prepararlo todo. ¿Ni siquiera ellas lo saben?** \- preguntó con curiosidad.

- **Nop. Es cierto que les pedí ayuda pero eso fue para el baile y la decoración. Es verdad que también vieron la ropa pero no... eso que usé. Tampoco sabían de lo de ataros y eso...** \- explicó con timidez.

- **Ya veo.** \- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **Espero que vuelvas a olvidar nuestro cumpleaños el año siguiente.** \- comentó el prefecto con malicia.

- **Cierto... así podríamos llenar una estantería de vídeos.** \- dijo ahora divertido la niebla.

- **¡Ni lo soñéis! ¡Nunca jamás volveré a hacer algo como eso!** \- gritó avergonzado a la vez que salió corriendo de allí.

- **¡Vamos Tsunayoshi!** \- gritó el peliazul corriendo detrás suyo.

- **¡Estuviste increíble y nos hiciste muy felices!** \- gritó también el prefecto que iba a la par del otro.

- **¡Me da igual! ¡Jamás me convenceréis!** \- volvió a gritar sin dejar de correr pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber que aquello les gustó.

Siguieron con aquella persecución un buen rato y aunque el menor sabía que terminaría cediendo a los caprichos de aquellos dos, no tenía pensado dejárselos tan fácil.

 **...FIN...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
